


Confession

by inkblacktattoos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, KGB, Melita Norwood, Spy - Freeform, based on a true event, second world war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblacktattoos/pseuds/inkblacktattoos
Summary: Sir Ronald Weasley has died and there has been a search into his history at a university, and evidence sjows that he was working with Russia while in university and after university. Evidence also heavily implies that Harry Potter — a person who attended the university at the sane time as Weasley — also worked with Russia, revealing state secrets about the British Non-Ferrous Metals Research Association, specifically the secret project ‘Tube Alloys’. Tube Alloys was an innocent cover name for the research into atomic weapons.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etymolodrarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymolodrarry/gifts).



“Mr Potter, did you or did you not break the Official Secrets Act and give British secrets to Russia, specifically secrets about ‘Tube Alloys’, the cover name for the research into atomic weapons?” Madam Amelia Bones was sat in front of Harry Potter, her navy blue eyes on the suspect.

A few weeks ago, an influential person called Ronald Weasley died of old age and his history at a university was searched. Evidence was found that he was working with Russia secretly during the Second World War and Harry James Potter, a friend of his who also attended the university, was heavily implicated in the evidence as a conspirator. Mr Potter was working as a personal assistant to Draco Malfoy, one of the people involved in the British Non-Ferrous Metals Research Association. This association was working on atomic weapons and it is implied in the evidence from Ronald Weasley’s history that Mr Potter passed these state secrets to the KGB. 

Madam Amelia Bones and John Dawlish were interrogating Harry Potter about his implied involvement, but weren’t making much progress due to his denial of the crimes they knew he had committed. 

“Mr Potter?” Amelia Bones asked harshly, snapping Harry Potter out of his small daze and attracting his attention. Once she was sure she had his attention, she continued.

“Your name will be released to the House of Commons on Friday this week if you do not comply.” Amelia warned the 80-something year old man before turning to look at her colleague with an exasperated sigh. Even though he had mellowed out over the years, Mr Potter was still rather tight-lipped about many subjects.

“I didn’t do anything.” Mr Potter’s whisper-like voice echoed around the room, drawing back Amelia and John’s attention to the matter at hand. Potter had grey hair with small streaks of ink black in it, and his circular glasses sat crookedly on his nose while his emerald green eyes had an unknown glint in them as he sat in the room opposite the two interrogators. One of his hands was fiddling with the cuff of his beige jumper while he was tapping the floor with his feet in a pair of old leather brogues. Amelia personally thought he looked rather stylish with his beige jumper and grey trousers as well as the old brogues, but John thought Potter’s style was a bit outdated.

“Mr Potter, do you remember Ronald Weasley from your university?” John asked, pen ready to write things down.

“Yes. We saw each other around the university.” Potter replied, focusing his emerald eyes on John.

“And outside the university?” Amelia continued, noticing the small dip in Potter’s head as he turned to face towards her.

“No, I didn’t.” Potter denied, shaking his head and shuffling slightly to make himself comfortable. 

“If that’s all we’re going to manage today, we should end it here.” John looked at Amelia after finishing off the sentence he was writing and closing the notebook. Adjusting her monocle, Amelia cleared her throat.

“Interrogation stopped at-“ Amelia looks at her digital watch, “5:23pm.”

Both Amelia and John stand up before escorting Mr Potter back to a secure car and driving him back home. As Amelia drives, John watches Mr Potter carefully, analysing the man’s behaviour. Potter looks rather confident and casual, but there is a glint in his eyes which makes John uncomfortable, so he just stops looking at the suspect sat in the car and shudders slightly.

When the car arrives at Mr Potter’s home, they allow him to enter the house and make sure he doesn’t do anything to hide anything in the house before leaving.

——————————————————

It is three days later and neither Amelia or John have gotten any confessions out of Harry Potter, no matter how hard they try to ask questions which could potentially allow him to slip up when answering, but all he answers with is the answer which denies the accusation or the doing of the implied action. All three of them are sat in the interrogation room again, and Mr Potter is now wearing a maroon jumper with a pair of grey trousers, but he is wearing a pair of tattered slippers with a lion pattern on them. 

“Mr Potter, you know that we know you’re guilty of breaking the Offical Secrets Act many times to reveal state secrets of the atomic weapons project ‘Tube Alloys’ that took place during the 1930s and 40s to the KGB.” John looked at Potter sincerely, his dull grey eyes fixated on the 80 year old, “But why did you do it? It’s treason to work against one’s country.”

“I love my country.” Potter bit out, looking annoyed at John’s statement.

“So why did you do it?”

“I did it because I loved my country.” Potter stated, tilting his head so that he was looking John in the eye. The sure and short statement from Potter made both Amelia and John confused; how was loving your country a reason to reveal its state secrets about atomic weapons to the KGB?

“Did you love your country though?” Amelia scoffed slightly, shivering slightly when Potter abruptly looked at her with those haunted emerald green eyes.

“I did.” Potter nodded.

“Revealing its state secrets to the KGB was loving your country?” Amelia carried on.

“I thought that if everyone had the same knowledge on what the atomic weapons could do, no one would use it, and I was right. No one has used it in decades.” Potter explained, adjusting his crooked glasses and running his hand through his messy grey and black hair. The simple movement accompanied with the sure statement made John sigh and Amelia tap her feet against the stone floor twice. 

“Mr Potter, are you going to confess in your garden tomorrow as we organised yesterday?” John scribbled something down, not flinching when Potter spoke.

“Yes. I will.” Potter nodded and looked at both interrogators who cleared their throats and stood up.

“Interrogation stopped at-“ John checked Amelia’s digital watch, “5:24pm.”

All three people exited the interrogation room and got into the same car as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. Today, it was John’s turn to drive and Amelia’s turn to watch Potter. She had to admit that even though what he did was wrong, he did have a point in what he said about what he did. It was a conflicting thing to talk about, because even though it would be classed as treason and working against one’s country, people knew what the atomic weapons could do and they haven’t used it for decades. Today had been tiring for Amelia; she had found out that Harry Potter had indeed revealed state secrets about atomic weapons to the KGB, but his reasoning for it was something that made both interrogators think. 

——————————————————

Potter, Amelia and John stood in Potter’s suburban garden where lots of newspaper reporters and people from the press were gathered to hear his confession after his name was released in the House of Commons even though he confessed privately. The 80 year old man was wearing the same maroon jumper and trousers as well as tattered old slippers, the circular glasses now sat on his nose properly as he held a crumpled up piece of A4 paper in his hands. Many of the reporters were holding cameras and taking pictures of the man, making Amelia and John feel a tiny bit of sympathy for him, but that was quickly squashed as this was a professional case. It was a case of dealing with a complicated crime and reasoning.

“I have been accused of deceiving my colleagues and friends by revealing state secrets to the KGB about the British Non-Ferrous Metals Research Association. This, I do not deny. I have also been accused of lying to my country.” Potter began with a cool and calm voice, gaining the attention of everyone there and silencing the clicks of the cameras. While Amelia stood behind Potter, John stood by Potter’s front door. 

“This is complicated. For I lied to my country and I did deceive my friends and colleagues, but I did it for a reason. I wanted Russia to be on an equal footing with the West. If they had the same knowledge as us and knew what the weapons could do, they would not use it, and neither would we. I revealed state secrets to the KGB, and they did use that information, but neither of us used it.” Potter continued, ignoring the occasional clicks of cameras and the muttering of the reporters, “By revealing these state secrets, I prevented mass destruction, and I fought for my country’s survival.”

As Potter spoke, Amelia noted that he stood straight and proud like someone standing to attention. His green eyes were full of something that probably hadn’t been seen for years, and it did not dim down when the reporters began asking all sorts of questions. Sighing quietly, Amelia and John as well as another colleague called Damien Proudfoot began escorting Harry Potter to the car before driving away. 

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Melita Norwood — the story which this oneshot is inspired by — is a true story. She did reveal state secrets to the KGB about Tube Alloys and was known by the name of Agent Hola. 
> 
> If there are any inaccuracies in this story, please let me know.


End file.
